And the Sun Returned to it's Place
by Black Gate Keeper
Summary: Sequel to The Sun Stole The Moon. Taz can't remember anything about washigton and her misadventures. Can her new doctor with great hair and Desiree help her put the peices together again? And who is this kid who claims to be her boyfriend?xoc Edwardoc HAI
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay people, this is the sequel to **_The Moon Stole the Sun_**. It won't be as awesome as the last one, but there will be a lot of personal jokes and same mistakes made in this one. If you read it, you'll understand what I meant. You don't REALLY have to read BHT(the moon stole the sun's nickname) to get this, but it helps A LOT.**_

I winced as the veil of sleep began to lift from my mind. Where was I? What was the last thing I was doing? Oh yes, Desiree… Where was she?

I groaned turning my head and calling out for my closest friend. She didn't reply so I called out again. Again, she didn't reply and a feeling of dread filled my chest. I began to thrash on the stiff bed and felt the tubes wrapping around my wrist and fingers, I screamed for Desiree, I felt as if I was in danger.

I felt a few pairs of hands grip me tightly and a small sting before I fell back into the abyss.

I pulled my hand to block out the light, but found it to be restrained to the side of a hospital bed.

"Ah, you're awake again", an Australian accented voice joked from my right.

I opened my eyes and looked to my right, only seeing great hair.

"Whoa, awesome hair…" I grumbled, I tried to clear my voice when a cup of water was shoved underneath my nose. "Thanks."

He tilted the cup and the water soothed my dry throat.

"So, who is Desiree?" The voice asked as the doctor got up and turned around to grab a chart off of a dresser-thing.

"Oh, She's a friend that I consider my sister", I replied, looking at the tan restraints. "Think you can unhook me? I don't bite… much."

My doctor let out a small laugh turned around. He was great looking! He set the clipboard on my legs and began to undo the Velcro restraint.

"What's your name?" He asked, finishing up the first and moving to the second.

"Tala York, but everyone calls me Taz." As soon as my second wrist was free, I rubbed the red marks left behind. "Where am I? I don't remember hospitals having glass walls."

My doctor paused while he was writing down my answers and information to look up at me with his intense blue eyes.

"Where are you from?" Oh! That **accent**!

"San Diego California. I was getting ready to visit my uncle in Clatskanie Oregon", I replied, sitting up and adjusting myself so I was comfortable.

"You're a long ways off track", he scoffed. "You're in Plainsborough New Jersey." He marked something on the page. "I'll be right back, I need to put your info into our computer so I can get a family history."

My doctor left the room and didn't return for ten minutes. I sighed and began to fiddle with my hair, I needed a cut badly. It fell to underneath my shoulder blades. I stopped twisting my hair to rub my neck and felt that part of the skin was colder than the rest. I followed to cool patch of skin and found it to be shaped like a crescent.

My doctor chose that moment to return to the room.

"Okay, Tala… I've got an accurate history now. It says here that you are a missing person", my doctor informed me.

"Call me Taz Doctor. And that's impossible! I'd have to be gone a whole day before a missing report can be filed."

"It says here that you've been missing for three weeks. And you can call me Doctor Chase", he hooked my clip board onto the end of my bed and took out his little 'light-stick' to check my eyes. "Did you notice any anomalies that you didn't have before?"

"Yeah! There's this weird patch of skin that is freezing compared to the rest of it", I whined, turning my head to show him the neck and sweeping the hair away so he could see it.

I could feel his breath on the back of my neck as he examined it and the image of a mop of brown hair at my neck flashed through my mind. I gasped and pulled away from him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, getting alarmed.

I turned to look at him, tears leaking from my eyes. I don't know why, but I felt like something horrible had happened and I pounced forward, hugging him tightly. I began to sob heavily into his lab coat.

"I'm sorry… I'm so so sorry. It's all my fault", I choked out rubbing my face into the stiff material.

"What's all your fault?" He asked, taking my cheek in his hand and forcing me to look into his eyes.

Another image flashed through my head, I couldn't see the exact features but… it had to be my doctors face. Why else would I had felt love and sorrow pour through me like that if it wasn't his face.

"I…" I tried to pull something from my brain, anything to logically answer his question. But it was just blank. "I… I don't know."

I looked up at his face again and was shocked by the worry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chases brow furrowed as he seemed to think about what I had said. While he was doing this, I studied his facial features. Strong chin, eloquent nose, broad cheeks. No doubt he had women vying for him. My eyes landed on his lips, they weren't the greatest looking lips I had ever seen, but any other set and he would loose his handsomeness. I licked my lips and leaned up to kiss his lightly. I closed my eyes and added a little bit more pressure. I felt his hands run up my arms and grip my shoulders while he responded. He pushed me away and looked into my eyes, searching for something.

"I have to go", He said sternly before leaving the room with my information.

I huffed and sat on the bed, crossing my arms and legs angrily. What was **that** all about? Mangina… I let my arms drop and fiddled with the sterile sheets. I took a deep breath and screwed up my face at the smell of BO. I lifted my arm a little bit and sniffed, reeling backward at the offensive smell.

I looked at the IV in my arm and then at the carrier. I studied the wheels on the bottom of the IV hanger-thing and slid off the notoriously white bed and onto the cold floor. I shivered a little bit before gripping the shaft of the hanger-thing and took careful steps to the door. I opened it and peeked down the hallways before stepping out and walking to the end with an elevator.

I pressed the button for down and tapped my bare feet on the floor impatiently while I waited for the elevator. When it opened, there was a hunchy man with graying hair and a cane inside it. I stepped into the elevator, being careful about the IV and curled my long toes while the doors closed.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He was bobbing his head lightly to the music playing from his ipod.

"You don't look sick", I commented, turning to face him fully. "Leg Cancer?"

He let out a dry laugh.

"No I don't have cancer Ms. Hypocrite. **I'm** a doctor", he snarked, turning to look at me as well.

"And I'm not senile", I snarked right back, narrowing my eyes, challenging him.

His lips twitched and we entered a staring contest. I was almost winning when the doors opened and we both looked at who it was getting on.

"TAZ!" Desiree screamed, attacking me in the elevator.

"RAPE! Senile Doctor save me!!!!" I screamed, trying to push Desiree off of me.

I could just hear him laughing along with another.

"Taz, let her be, she hasn't seen you for four weeks", a deep, soothing voice joked.

Desiree pulled away to let me see the other person there. He was huge and had really tan skin. I stared at him, waiting for Desiree to introduce him.

"Desiree, who is he?" I finally, asked, sick of waiting.

Looks of shock crossed both of their faces.

"You don't remember Jacob? He's your boyfriend", Desiree explained, giving me a concerned look.

"Dez, I don't have a boyfriend. Are you high?" I asked, taking her shoulders in my hands and looking in her eyes, looking for something other than tears.

Her face screwed up again and she hugged me tightly, pulling my IV out painfully.

"OW!" I screamed tearing away from her and picking up the leaking tube and looking at the small dot of blood on my arm. "Butt-face! That hurts! I have to get back to my room now and watch a doctor stick a new damn needle in my arm!"

Desiree looked at me with a sad expression before turning to 'Jacob' and whispering something to him. He removed the hand that was stopping the elevator doors from closing and stepped back. Desiree, The doctor and I rode the elevator back up to my floor in silence. When the elevator doors opened, Chase was rushing out of my room and towards the elevator.

I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face when all three of us stepped out of the moving contraption.

"Where have you been?" He asked angrily when I had returned to my room.

"I was bored and took a ride in the elevator. It's nothing to worry about; can we please get this over with?" I asked, looking at the new IV in disgust.

I _turned_ away while he slid it in a shuddered when it was done.

"Taz, are you sure you don't remember **anything**?" Chase asked again, looking me directly in my eyes.

"Yes. The only thing that I know happened was I was still back in California getting ready to leave for Oregon. And I don't know why my passport says I went to Italy", I replied, getting sick of the same question.

"Can I talk to you outside Doctor?" Desiree finally asked, sick of my snappy attitude.

I scowled as they left the room began to trace the scar on the back of my neck. I had a sudden urge to itch where my bra strap would be if I was wearing one and attempted to scratch it without exposing myself. I felt another cold patch and jumped.

"Chase?" I asked unsurely, he opened the door and put his head in.

"What is it?" His eyes were wide with worry.

"There's more cold spots", I informed him.

He came in the room all the way, Desiree following him. He walked over to me and ordered me to lie on my stomach. When I had done so, he untied the back of my gown and stroked crescents all over my back. I could hear Desiree gasp.

"I have to go do something, I'll be right back." With that, Chase left Desiree and I alone in the room.

"Is it bad?" I asked after a minute of silence.

"Yeah… there's got to be at least fifty", Desiree replied. I could feel her delicate fingers stroking one scar on the center of my left shoulder blade. "Do you really not remember anything?"

"I told you and Chase… That's all… but… I do remember a boy. I trust him and… his description fits Chases. I remember watching him wipe a flywheel clean, and us getting caught kissing", I replied turning around and sitting up so Desiree could sit on the bed. "We were in love, so in love in fact that he had to stay away from me to protect me."

Desiree was silent for a minute before looking up into my eyes with worried hazel ones.

"That was Jacob, Taz. You and Jacob are the ones in love. Not you and Chase", Desiree explained, placing a hand on my knee.

"Dez, you are high aren't you? It wasn't that Jacob guy! It was Chase!" I was getting upset. She doubted in my abilities. "If you are going force some guy I don't even know, I want you to leave. I don't need any crap right now. Especially yours."

Desiree just shook her head defiantly before getting up and leaving the room. I needed to get out of this room; it was beginning to get old. I might as well go and get my hair cut. I took the IV out and hooked it up so it wouldn't leak before tying up the back of my hospital gown and leaving the room.

I got on an empty elevator and paused before pressing the button for floor four. When the doors dinged open, I ran out and to a random glass door. I read the white writing on the door 'G. House, M.D.'. I pushed it open to find an empty conference room and walked across the bland room to another door. I opened that one and stroked the wooden wall underneath a painting.

I heard the other glass door open and snapped my head to see the guy from the elevator, Chase and two others enter the conference room. I looked to the desk and dived to hide in the cut out for your legs. Curling up as small as possible to help hide me.


	3. Chapter 3

My breathing was harsh as I tried to calm down and catch what they were talking about; something about lupus and lepers. I couldn't help but notice the drawer next to me was open a little and let my curiosity take over me.

I pulled it open and peered in. I dug my hand in and pulled out a magazine. Porn… I set it down and dug in again. Here's a list of what I pulled out: Porn, Porn, Porn, Food Magazine, Empty Pill Bottle, Porn, Game Cartridge, Porn, Porn, Gameboy SP, and Porn.

I put everything but the gameboy back in the drawer and checked to see what game he had been playing. It was Asteroids; I remember playing that on my Nintendo-64 when I was younger. I put it back in and lost myself in the world of video-games.

After officially getting the high score and inputting my initials I looked at the ground in front of me to see to trainers and a cane with flames on the bottom. I followed the cane up to see the same guy from the elevator.

"Hi?" I said sheepishly, giving him a toothy smile.

He continued to stare at me.

"You really need to work on your video-game skills and lower your porn consumption. The internet may be for porn- but I look like a total idiot under this desk don't I?"

I crawled out from under his desk and sat on the floor in front of him, holding out the gameboy. He took it from me and looked at the score screen, dropping his cane in the process.

"How did you even **get** that many points?" He inquired his mouth open and his eyes filled with disbelief.

"I really need to get a life, that's how. Another thing I need is a shower and a damn haircut", I complained, tugging at the greasy hair.

He looked at me for a moment before picking up and his cane and hoping up from his chair.

"Come on, you smell like BO", he ordered, waiting for me by the door to his office.

We got onto the elevator and there was an awkward silence.

"So what does 'G' stand for? 'Grandpa-who-needs-to-get-laid' perhaps?"

He let out a dry laugh before replying.

"Gregory. What's your name?"

He was witty; I had to give him that.

"Tala York. Call me that though and I'll go canine on yo' ass. It's Taz" I said, keeping a serious tone but picking up a gangster accent. "So I'm assuming that your Porn has nothing to do with the fact that you can't get laid."

WHY WOULD HE HAVE SO MUCH PORN AT WORK!!! I WANT TO KNOW!

He let out another sarcastic laugh as the elevator opened.

"Keeps me busy."

With that, all conversation was dropped until we reached his Motorcycle. He got on and motioned for me to as well. I gave him an incredulous look before rolling my eyes and climbing onto the bike behind him and sliding on the passenger helmet.

The ride was great! I was kind of sad it was over… oh well, SHOWERTIME!

Houses apartment wasn't so great. It wasn't clean, but it wasn't dirty either; just cluttered. He told me that I could use his shower, but he wasn't paying for a haircut.

The shower was refreshing and I snuck into his bedroom to see if he had anything to fit me; having your ass blow in the wind wasn't the greatest thing in the world!

I found a pair of Hulk underwear that fit over my big butt and a large button up shirt that really needed help covering my legs due to my 'heavenly assets'. I made dues with a pair of drawstring pajama bottoms and walked out to his living room, plopping on the couch next to him.

There was a car show on TV and couldn't help but remember my baby.

"I miss my baby…" I sighed, slouching into the couch even more.

House studied me from the corner of his eyes.

"You've never been pregnant before." He stated gruffly.

"_Hey! Don't hurt my Baby!" I snapped through my tears while cradling my broken wrist._

_A boy with messy hair was climbing into the other side of the car when he heard me say that and his anger flared up._

"_YOU"RE PREGNANT!" He roared, his grip causing my steering wheel to groan in protest._

"TAZ!" House screamed in my face causing me to jump over the back of the couch.

"WHAT!!!!" I screamed back, angry at him for yelling at me.

"Hey Space-Cadet, how was mars?" He asked, glaring at me over the back of the couch.

"What?" I hissed, standing up to hint that I could walk normally to the doctor.

"You. Spaced. Out. What did you remember?" He drawled, staring at me intently.

I sneered at him while I mulled over whether I should tell him or not.

"I was in my car, holding my wrist because it was broken and scolding someone about slamming the door to hard on my baby. Pissed them off a great deal", I finally replied, loosing the staring contest.

Houses brows furrowed slightly as he frowned and ground his teeth.

"Let's go."

He again led the way to his bike and we drove off into the sunset together. NOT. We just went back to the hospital, big shocker there.

I had the **honor** of following him back to my room where Chase and the female doctor from the conference room tried to settle Desiree down whom was threatening to sick her bear-wolf-thing on them.

"HEY!" House shouted, catching everyone's attention. "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts."

I let out a small giggle and the wolf thing pounced on me, licking my face. I laughed and grabbed the sides of the animal's neck to push its face away from mine.

_I wrapped my arms around the dog and watched Desiree and The creepy guy that we met in the woods splash around in the water._

"Two wolves watching Night and Day swimming", I whispered, staring into the wolves dark eyes.


End file.
